


Illusions

by interabang



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Illusions, Implied Relationships, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Sylar wakes, and is given a proposition.





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my preconceived, now AU take on Sylar's opening scene in Volume 2. Also, I fudged it around a bit so that this scene doesn't take place 4 months after the Seasons 1 finale. 

 

 ********“Wake up.”

Sylar opens his eyes.

“... Mohinder?”

The man in front of him shakes his head slightly, a gesture of mild amusement.

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

Sylar's hands immediately go to his head, a shooting burst of pain jolts through every nerve in his body. 

It only lasts a few moments, and when he snaps his eyes back open to gaze at the man in front of him, he finds that the edges around Mohinder are hazy, at best.

“Are _you_ doing this to me?”

Out of all the questions he has, _this_ is the one that needs to be addressed.

A slight chuckle from the professor.  He knows he is vulnerable, he _knows_ what Sylar can do, but why...

Why is he laughing?

“Oh, please.  Don’t insult my intelligence, now.”

His voice is caustic and harsh.  The light from his eyes, that _fire_ that Sylar tried to recreate through oil and canvas in the days before the election, is nowhere to be seen.

Then he realizes: this _isn’t_ Mohinder, standing before him in that smart little suit of his.  This is only a damn mockery of what Sylar had thought of as his only saving grace.  The only life he would ever continue to spare...

“What are you?” Sylar asks abruptly, and then he finds that his words are coming out slowly, almost lazily.  It’s like a dream, but he’s living it.

“ _What_ am I?  I thought I was your friend...” Not-Mohinder looks almost pained.  He leans down to where Sylar is.  He twists his face around Sylar’s, his smooth, clean-shaven cheek lightly brushing against the stubble of Sylar’s jaw.

The ache in Sylar’s chest - repaired, not torn apart - swells.  There’s a heartbeat somewhere within the illusion, but it’s quiet and steady. 

Sylar can barely hear it over his own jackhammering muscle.

Mohinder’s lips are in Sylar’s ear, and not for the first time.  “I can give you anything you want.  _Anything._   I can give you this.  I can give you all of the greatest fantasies you’ve ever had, and more.”

Sylar closes his eyes in silent longing.  When he opens them, the cold, dark walls of the room have disappeared along with Mohinder.

The sky around him is a deep blue, clouds drifting across the atmosphere like sand dunes.

He becomes vaguely aware that he is now lying down on a deck chair, wearing a ridiculous shirt, and there is sand stretched out for miles behind him.  The ocean lays in wait before him, the surf crashing in an eternally peaceful manner. 

A young woman in a grass skirt sashays up next to him.  He turns his neck around, looking up at the newcomer.  She has something clenched in her hand, and Sylar’s eyes flicker towards it.

A knowing smirk on her face, she gently kneels down to match Sylar’s eye level.

And slowly opens up her fist to reveal a watch.

No, _the_ watch. Sylar’s watch. Its face isn’t smashed anymore; instead, everything about it is perfectly intact.

Like it had never been broken at all.

“So none of this is real?” Sylar asks with a sigh.

The woman nods. 

Sylar blinks, and now it’s his mother kneeling beside him, holding the flawless watch in her hand.  Her eyes are not playful, like the young woman’s, or haunting like Mohinder’s.  They are gentle, quiet, and accepting.

“I can _make_ it real, Gabriel. I can make it as real as you want me to.”

She holds out the watch towards him, beckoning.

“All I want is your help.”

His gaze shifts from her eyes to the watch, and back again.

A moment passes, and then, Sylar smiles.


End file.
